Electrical plug devices are adapted to removably connect electrically-operated devices to an electrical power outlet. In a typical implementation, the electrical power outlet is adapted to receive electrical power from a commercial power supply. An electrical charger circuit for a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant or the like, may include an electrical plug device.